


День за днём

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [9]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: В обычной жизни Штефан почти всегда спокоен как удав. Просто иногда страх сжирает его до основания.





	День за днём

_Day after day I get lost in this ocean  
I kick and I scream and I drown in emotion._   
(с) Hinder — Remember Me

День за днём Штефан неустанно следит за собой.

Он делает это практически неосознанно, скорее по привычке, чем из насущной необходимости. Просто машинальные, выверенные годами движения придают ему уверенности.

Штефан обхватывает пальцами помазок и ловко окунает его в светлый крем, стряхивает лишнее, проводит от подбородка почти до самого виска, повторяет все в зеркальном отражении. Кремообразная пена плотным слоем ложится вдоль линии челюсти и на щеки, и совсем немного попадает на узкое пространство над верхней губой. Штефан очень трепетно относится к своим усам, хотя даже у него самого не поворачивается язык называть их так всерьез.

Он достает бритву из футляра, любовно проводит пальцами по серебристой защитной кромке и отточенным движением достает лезвие. Блеск металла, слабое освещение, идеальная чистота ванной, но совершенно скромные её размеры — все это окружает Штефана воспоминаниями о том, что он не хотел бы переживать даже во сне.

Свет мигает, на секунду пропадая и вместе с тем заставляя сердце Штефана пропустить удар.

_Темная комната. Лезвие. Скачки света. Боль._

Дыхание сбивается, пульс учащается. Штефан крепче обхватывает лезвие пальцами. Выступает кровь, но он словно не чувствует.

_Из зеркала на него смотрит совершенно диким взглядом мальчишка-подросток. Зрачки у него расширены, из-под коротких рукавов темной футболки видны испещренные множественными порезами тощие руки._

Свет мигает ещё раз. Штефан подобно собаке мотает головой и отбрасывает бритву в сторону, и та со звоном оканчивает свое путешествие в крохотной фаянсовой раковине, по стенкам которой разлетаются десятки мелких красных капель.

_Если провести по ним языком — металлический привкус на мгновение застит рассудок._

Штефан пятится назад, но пространства мало, и он запинается, поскальзывается, падает на пол, но не думает о том, чтобы провести кончиком языка по своей ладони.

_От этой зависимости нет лекарства, оно всего лишь в твоей голове._

На шум в ванной отзывается вездесущий Рудольф. Этого придурка вечно не дозовешься, когда он нужен, а сейчас — тут как тут.

— Что случи... — начинает он, но осекается, обводя взглядом погром в ванной и Штефана, по краю домашних брюк и майки которого растекаются красные пятна.

— Пиздец, — резюмирует он, просачиваясь в узкое пространство между душем и каким-то ящиком, как раз туда, где Штефан сидит с пеной на щеках и совершенно безумным взглядом.

— На себя посмотри, — Штефан вяло огрызается, скорее чтобы сохранить вид, на полноценное поддержание образа он сейчас не способен. В ушах все ещё набатом звучат удары его же собственного сердца.

Рудольф что-то фыркает в ответ, хватает первое попавшееся полотенце и плотно прижимает к месту пореза, заставляя Штефана как можно крепче сжать кулак, а потом помогает ему дойти до кухни и зачем-то сваливает убираться в ванной.

К его возвращению Штефан уже совершенно спокоен и недоволен окружающим миром настолько, что Руди понимает — кто-то лохматый сейчас огребет.

— Ну и какого хера ты притащился ко мне в ванну? — ласково-ласково спрашивает Штефан, на руке которого красуется очаровательная полоска бинта. Рудольфу очень хочется садануть по ней. Нет, ну должна хоть где-то быть справедливость?

— А какого хера ты там устроил? И вообще, в одной постели ты со мной спать можешь, а как зубы вместе почистить — так иди нахуй? А я, может, романтик!

На это заявление они усмехаются синхронно.

— А если серьезно, то какого хера?

Рудольф приваливает плечом к косяку и одергивает задравшийся край темной футболки. Ниже коротких рукавов торчат тощие руки с парой ссадин на костяшках и уже подзажившим синяком на локте.

Штефан мотает головой и улыбается настолько неестественно, насколько только может — Руди его лицемерие бесит, вот пусть и не расслабляется.

— Все как всегда: был настолько восторжен своим отражением, что не уследил за бритвой. Ты же знаешь, я дьявольский красавчик.

— Не набивай себе цену, идиота кусок, — Рудольф в самом деле раздражается, чувствуя, как его искреннее беспокойство разбивается о глухую стену недоверия.

Он качает головой, картинно закатывает глаза и отталкивается от полюбившейся имитации дерева, чтобы вернуться к ноуту и еще немного поработать. На ходу бросает:

— И чай принеси!

Штефан привычно парирует:

— Сорокоградусный и с лимоном?

Но вот как раз это — привычная картина мира. И то, что ему всего на мгновение, но захотелось провести лезвием по запястьям Рудольфа — всего лишь морок. Он заработался и слишком мало спал, вот и чудится всякое.

Штефан почти убеждает себя в этом, но все-таки возвращается в ванну, чтобы убедиться.

С той стороны зеркала ему улыбается настоящий красавчик, которого не портит даже легкая щетина. Но внимание Штефана привлекает то, чего в отражении нет. На небольшой (как и все здесь, пора бы смириться) стеклянной полочке возле зеркала лежит футляр с начисто вымытым помазком, на другом краю стоит заживляющий лосьон, а посередине — голая пустота.

Штефан задумывается всего на секунду, потом обводит помещение внимательным взглядом ещё раз, но нет. Бритвы нигде нет.

Штефана затапливает волна ужаса от того, что Рудольф _все понял._

И ещё хуже ему становится от того, что сам он оказался в разы беспечнее — оранжевая туба словно в насмешку ему теперь совершенно легально стоит в изголовье кровати.

Горькая усмешка на мгновение искажает по-настоящему красивое лицо ужасной гримасой.

В обычной жизни Штефан почти всегда спокоен как удав. Просто иногда страх сжирает его до основания.


End file.
